justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chica
Were you looking for Chica's Torture suit counterpart, Torture Chica?''TRTF Classic= '''Chica' is an animatronic entartainer in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's Classic. Appearance Her appearance was reused from Five Nights at Freddy's. But strangely while she's getting near at the player or at The Office, she takes an appearance from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Chica starts on Night 1. She starts on the Show Stage, and moves to the Dining Area, East Hall, and the Ceiling Vent. When in The Office, The Player must put on the Freddy Mask, or else they will be killed by Chica, ending the night. Trivia *When on the show stage, her left hand disappears when Freddy leaves the stage. |-|TRTF2= Chica returns as an animatronic entartainer in Fredbear's Family Diner and a major antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. Appearance Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic. She has purple eyes. She has an orange beak with teeth in it. She has three feathers on her head and a bib that says Let's Eat!. She has an rusty endoskeleton. She has orange feet with three toes. Behavior Chica starts in the Show Stage with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She will then go to Party Room 1, and then to The Office Hallway. The player has to put on the Freddy Mask or she jumpscares the player. Trivia *In the files of demo version of the game, Chica's jumpscare can be found, although it wasn't seen in the game because her ai was bugged. |-|TRTF3= Chica returns once again, as an animatronic entartainer in Fazbear Fantasy Land and a major antagonist The Return to Freddy's 3. She is found by Fazbear Fantasy Land on Night 2. Appearance Chica is damaged this time. Her arms and legs are ripped up. She has exposed endoskeleton hands. She only has two toes this time. Her body appears to be much bigger, possibly beign the biggest out of the animatronics. She has four tufts of hair instead of three. She appears to be burnt, making her look a bit green, but she is still yellow if looked at closely. Her beak appears to have more teeth and seems to be bigger. Behaviour Chica starts in CAM 06. She then moves to CAM 03. She will then appear in the west office hallway and the player has to use the Signal Corrupt on the system panel or she jumpscares the player. |-|TRTF4= Chica is completely inactive in The Return to Freddy's 4, as she is implied to not have survived the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. Her head can be seen in CAM 04. It is possible she has been replaced by Koly or Sally. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's (classic) Output jNXdLp.gif|Chica, Freddy Fazbear, and Bonnie in the title screen. Show Stage All.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear on the Show Stage. 686.png|Chica with Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and The Puppet on the Show Stage. Show_Stage_Bonnie_Missing.png|Same, but Bonnie's gone 683.png|Chica and Bonnie on the show stage. Note that her left hand is missing. Dining Area Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area. 669.png 663.png Vent Pizza.png|Chica in the Ceiling Vent. 150.png|Chica at the right side of The Office. output_5sYlVv.gif|Chica in The Office. Chica's_jumpscare_TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare. Night1.png|Chica in the Custom Night screen. Output u6nQOx.gif The Return to Freddy's 2 Alpha 518.png 562-0.png Last alpha 518.png 562-0.png Beta 3265.png Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg 410.png 389.png 11-0.png 125-0.png 260.png Output hezLJ4.gif 737-0.png|Chica's icon in the Custom Night. Final ShowStage.jpg|Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on the Show Stage. Chicapartyroom1.png|Chica in Party Room 1. 882.png|Chica in The Office. Chicatrtf2screamer.gif|Chica's Jumpscare. Bandicam_2015-08-22_11-04-04-667.jpg|Chica in the background of the Paycheck. chica___poster_recreation___fnaf3_by_gabrielartdesigns-d8twaee.png|A poster of Chica. poster 2.png|Another poster of Chica, with Bonnie. The Return to Freddy's 3 Chicacam6.png|Chica in CAM6. Chicacam3.png|Chica in CAM3. Chicaoffice.jpg|Chica at the Office Hallway. 185.gif|Chica's jumpscare K1__Gb-HE8D9QrsZTUCyJQXS7p26JMEgTnR8-qOeCcE.png|Chica plush Chica Poster.jpg|A poster of Chica. Bonnie and Chica Poster.jpg|Another poster of Chica, with Bonnie. Chica Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Chica. The_return_to_freddy_s_3_chica_png_by_thesitcixd-d8sstd3.png|Chica's full body. The Return to Freddy's 4 Kittycam4.png|Chica's head seen in Cam 04 with Kitty FazCat and a Foxy plush. The Return to Freddy's 5 Stage6.jpg|Chica, Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie on the Show Stage in the Father & Son minigame. Stage6blood.jpg|The same sprite, but with blood. output_vtkexn.gif|Chica's sprite in The horrible truth... minigame. chica mask.png|Chica's mask as it appears in the Die alone... Ending. ChicaPlush.png|Chica's plush in the Special Ending of TRTF5. TvTable.gif|Chica, among others, seen on Fredbear's Family Diner's commercial in the first cutscene. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Chica emits when killing the player. WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 2 The screech Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Chica emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Chica Chica on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:Adventure Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 1